As the information age progresses, more and more information is available to users. In addition, technology advances have allowed data processing systems, such as personal computers, to be able to process and display more information simultaneously to a user. The increased display of information to a user can overwhelm the user, or become distracting. For example, it has been observed that when a system displays multiple windows of video simultaneously that the video associated with one or more of the windows can be distracting to the user. Therefore a method or system of displaying video to overcome these problems would be desirable.